Code: House
by Cdc100
Summary: When Sissi and Aelita fall ill, it is up to Dr. Gregory House to save them. CHAPTER ONE REDONE!
1. Something Wrong

"Code: House"

By cdc100

Summary: When some students at Kadic Academy fall ill, it is up to Dr. Gregory House to save them.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation. If anybody is wondering about the night terror thing, I got it from Boston Legal. I might use more story points from Boston Legal.

Note: I don't know if I'm spelling Jeremie's name right. I've seen it spelled, "Jeremie," and "Jeremy," so just bear with me. If anyone thinks I should change the spelling, send me a review. Yolande is pronounced, "Yo-lawn-duh." And if you're going to read this story, PLEASE at least have the decency to leave a review!

Chapter One

"Something Wrong"

(A/N: This is for those of you who like the show, "House, M.D.")

(Opening Theme)

HOUSE, M.D.

Hugh Laurie

Lisa Edelstein

Robert Sean Leonard

Omar Epps

Jennifer Morrison

Jesse Spencer

Jeremy Belpois was walking through the hall on the way to the lunch room. He had just finished working on a program to help them combat a computer virus called Xana, and he was dying to tell the others. He entered the cafeteria, and found his friends sitting at their usual table.

"Hey, guys," he said as he approached.

"Hi, Jeremy," said Aelita, a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"How's it going, Einstein?" asked a boy with an antenna-like haircut on his head.

"Morning, Jer," said the raven-haired girl next to Aelita.

"What's going on?" asked the other boy.

"I just got finished perfecting a new program!" said Jeremy.

"What kind of program, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"It's… Kind of a surprise," said Jeremy.

"You can't at least give us a hint?" asked Odd, the boy with the haircut that matches his name.

"Well, I would, but, knowing you, you'd probably try to get more out of me than I intended," said the blond-haired boy.

"Hey! You can't blame a guy for trying!" exclaimed Odd.

"Something tells me I'm not going to be able to come up with a satisfactory retort for that," said Jeremy. "Anyway, as soon as classes are over, I'm going to go to the factory to test it out. You guys want to come?"

"Like we're gonna say no?" asked Ulrich.

It had been a year since they found out that they hadn't truly defeated Xana and found a way to materialize Franz Hopper. Ever since then, Hopper has been helping the group figure out a way to beat Xana for good. Aelita and Jeremy had been openly going out since then, as have Ulrich and Yumi. William was actually showing no interest in Yumi anymore, and Odd had finally managed to form a permanent relationship with Samantha Knight, who occasionally helps them on Lyoko.

"Of course. So, anyway, after class, we head for the factory."

Just then, the bell for their class rang.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Yumi, the girl with black hair. "I've got a geometry test."

"See ya," said Jeremy.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita headed off to their science class with Suzanne Hertz. They wanted to get their work finished as soon as possible.

"Good morning, class," said Ms. Hertz. "Today you will take your chemistry test. You have until the end of this class to finish it. If you do not finish by the end of this class, you will be kept after until you do."

She had Aelita pass out all of the papers. Jeremy couldn't help but stare at Aelita's hair as she walked by. When she finished passing out all the papers, she sat down next to Jeremy. Ms. Hertz picked up a stopwatch and set it.

"You may begin now."

After about five minutes, she came over to Jeremy's desk.

"Is there something wrong, Jeremy?"

"No, ma'am. I just finished."

"Really?"

She picked up Jeremy's paper to make sure.

"Very good, Jeremy."

She marked his paper with an A+. Aelita was the next one to hand hers in. Ulrich turned his in afterwards, and as usual, Odd was the last one to turn his in.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period.

"Class dismissed," said Ms. Hertz.

Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich came out of the classroom, and began to make their way outside, where they met Yumi.

"To the factory?" asked the Japanese girl.

"Let's go," said Jeremy.

When Jeremy knew that they were out of sight and earshot, he broke into a run and led them to the manhole that led to the factory. He opened it, and let Aelita climb down first.

Odd sung a song as they made their way to the factory.

"If you're blue, and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits? Puttin' on the ritz."

Everyone looked back at him like he had three heads.

"Different types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits. Puttin' on the ritz."

"I'd better not get that song stuck in my head," said Ulrich.

"Dressed up like a million-dollar trouper. Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper. Super duper!"

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling hopefully. He was looking for the other manhole.

"Please, show up."

He got his wish. The manhole was just above their heads. Aelita made sure to go up last, after everyone else had gone. They then ran to the entrance of the factory and slid down the ropes. They ran to the elevator and stepped in, where Aelita typed in the code: 7, 1, 3, 0, check, 5, 1. The elevator descended to the computer room, where Jeremy stepped off and ran to the Supercalculator.

"You guys go ahead and make your way to the scanner room. I'll start up the virtualization procedure."

They did as they were told, and when the elevator stopped on the bottom floor, they ran to their respective scanners and stepped in.

"All right. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi."

Air started brushing past them and blowing their hair out of proportion.

"Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi."

They all floated toward the tops of the scanners.

"Virtualization!"

They disappeared and then reappeared in Secor 5 on Lyoko.

"We've made it!" yelled Odd.

"All right. Aelita will be over in a minute. Virtualization!"

Aelita dropped from the air and landed right next to the others.

"So, what now?" asked Odd.

"Go to the hangar bay. My new program is on the _Skidbladnir._"

The group stepped onto their respective teleportation spots.

"Teleportation," said Jeremy.

The group teleported to their respective NavSkids. Aelita was in the cockpit.

"All set, Jeremy. We're ready."

"All right, I'm launching the _Skid, _now."

After a few quick steps, they were launched into the Digital Sea.

"I can see a couple of Kongres coming up to you. Now would be a perfect time to test the program."

"How do I do that?" asked Aelita.

"If you look at the interface, you should see a new button. Press it."

She did so, and when she did, a particle beam came from each of the NavSkids. They utterly obliterated the Kongres.

"That was sweet, Jeremy!" exclaimed Odd.

"But, that must have cost the _Skid_ a lot of energy," said Aelita.

"Actually, no," said Jeremy. "I was actually able to modify the _Skid_ so that no part of it, particularly that particle beam, would take up much of the sub's energy."

"Jeremy, you are a genius," said Aelita.

Jeremy blushed at this.

"That's all. I'm bringing you back to Earth, now."

They appeared in their scanners, one by one.

"With that particle beam, Xana's marine monsters don't stand a chance," said Odd excitedly.

Jeremy led the way back to the academy. It was getting near dinner time. Ulrich began singing the same song that Odd was singing on the way to the factory.

"Come, let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks or 'umberellers' in their mitts. Puttin' on the- UGGGH! I _knew_ I'd get that song stuck in my head!"

"Sorry," said Odd.

"I think we ought to eat something before we turn in," said Aelita. "You, especially, Jeremy. What with all that work you're doing."

"All right. I'll go grab some spaghetti," said Jeremy.

They sat at their respective table, but just as they sat down, they noticed that one of their classmates, and the principal's daughter, Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas was starting to collapse.

"Sissi!" yelled William. He ran over to Sissi. She was laying on the floor of the cafeteria, and she wasn't breathing.

"Jeremy!" called William.

"Yeah?!"

"Go call 911, and get an AED!"

"You got it!" Jeremy left the room to get the AED while dialing 911 on his cell.

"911 emergency."

"One of the students here just collapsed! She's not breathing!"

"Where is your school, sir?" asked the operator.

"I'm at Kadic Academy! She's in the cafeteria!"

"Remain calm, sir. We're sending an ambulance right away."

Jeremy hung up his phone, and grabbed the AED. He then rushed back into the cafeteria. William was giving Sissi CPR. Finally, after one more push, he managed to revive her.

Sissi coughed a couple of times.

"What… What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," said William.

"An ambulance is on the way for advanced care," said Jeremy.

After a few minutes, the ambulance showed up, and the paramedics came out and examined Sissi.

"Are you feeling better, now?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I am…" Sissi managed to say that before passing out once again.

"She's fainted again! Load her into the ambulance!" said the paramedic.

The group heard a voice from behind them.

"Let me see her for a second."

The students turned around to see a man standing behind them. He was wearing a brown coat, with jeans, a light blue shirt, and regular sneakers. His face was covered in stubble and he did not look all too pleased. He was also carrying a cane.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy.

The man answered him back, in a snide manner, while imitating an African accent (A/N: He's trying to mimic Rafiki from The Lion King, and does a good job at it).

"The question is, 'Who are you?'"

"I'm Jeremy Belpois," said Jeremy.

"I'm sure you are," said the man, reverting to his normal voice. He began limping forward toward the ambulance to take a look at Sissi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, sir?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Interesting question, and I can give you the answer in a not-so-nice way, or in a way even worse than that."

This puzzled many of the students as well as the paramedics.

"I am the diagnostician and nephrologist who is examining the resident Ditzy Debbie. And, if you guys were paramedics- OH! Gee, you are! You would most likely be helping me."

"Could you at least tell us your name?" asked Aelita, irritably.

"What's in a name? Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I am busy, as I said, examining the nitwit who just passed out."

"That 'nitwit' has a name," said Mr. Delmas.

"I'm sure she does. _And _I'm sure that I don't care what it is."

He put a hand to her trachea, and felt it. He then put a hand on her head, and then felt her arms.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Don't look now, but your teacher's making me repeat myself," said the man to William.

"Sir. I am the principal at this academy, and that is my daughter. By that authority, I demand to know who you are, and what business you have here!"

"Fine. If you must know, I'm Dr. Gregory House."

Mr. Delmas's eyes widened.

"Who's Gregory House?" asked Odd.

"He's a very famous doctor. He's from New Jersey. Strange. He doesn't look anything like a doctor," said Jeremie.

"_You're _Gregory House?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Yes, and _you're _interfering with my work, which happens to involve _your _daughter. Speaking of which, you should know that she's obviously not doing well, either due to applying too much hair gel so as too lose as many brain cells as possible or due to eating the wrong food. Either way, you are going to need to take her to the hospital, at which I happen to work. Either that, or… Well, I guess there really _is_ no other option, is there?" he asked, with a fake puzzled look on his face.

He sighed.

"It _does _make your decision a lot easier, though. Don't worry. We have brain grafts that we can give her."

"What's with the cracks about her brain?" asked Odd.

"She's wearing a crop top shirt, a headband around her hair, lipstick, and eyeliner. That tells me that she fancies herself a beauty queen. She's wearing platform shoes and is the daughter to the principal at this academy. That tells me that she thinks that she's just a cut above the rest. She's wearing a pink shirt with a yellow heart on the chest. That tells me that she's used to having boys, or girls, around her, and is trying to attract somebody to her. Who that is, I have no idea. The lipstick and eyeliner are probably meant to impress him, or her, which tells me she has been repeatedly jilted and is easily angered. And somehow I get the feeling that whoever he or she is, is not going to go out with her any time soon, if ever."

"Got that right," said Ulrich.

"And," continued House, "the shoulders of her shirt are puffed up, which tells me that she is used to having people make cracks at her intelligence. People who fit that description are usually not the sharpest tacks in the box."

"This guy's good," whispered Odd to Ulrich.

Jeremie walked up to Sissi, and examined her himself.

"She has a little bit of food poisoning."

"Oh!-" Dr. House snapped his fingers. "Geez! Why didn't I think of food poisoning?" he asked this question with a sarcastic air in his voice.

The students just looked at him like he had two heads.

"Is this an audience, or a mosaic?" he asked. "It's something that a nine-year-old could diagnose, and the so-called paramedics here couldn't figure it out. Were these the 1970's, and the symptoms that clueless right here has were those of a common cold, they'd probably guess she has the flu."

"The influenza virus?" asked Jeremie.

House scoffed.

"Do you know another flu?"

He sighed.

"You were the only one who could figure out that she had food poisoning, save me. Nice work."

"Thank you," said Jeremie.

"That wasn't a compliment," said Odd.

"Yes, it was. The insult comes right now. You're a nerd!" yelled House.

"Well, can we just take her to the bloody hospital before she gets worse?!" asked Mr. Delmas, outraged.

"Which would be my cue," said House.

He stood from where he was, and began giving orders to the paramedics.

"She had an allergic reaction. Administer the EpiPen, and give her some oxygen. And make sure to give her a sedative when we arrive. We don't want her to get Extreme Bitch Syndrome in the middle of our diagnoses."

"Like she didn't have that already," said Heidi Klinger to a group of other kids.

Christophe M'Bala and Matthias Durel both laughed, but when House turned to look at them, they immediately stopped.

"Let's go," House said.

Mr. Delmas looked frantic.

"What's going to happen?" asked Mr. Delmas.

House looked at him.

"What's going to happen is I'm going to have to spend three of my General Hospital hours trying to make your daughter well again," said House. He opened a pill bottle, dispensed a pill into his hand, and then swallowed it. "I'll see you when you get to the hospital. That is, assuming you want her to live. I just have one important question to ask you."

Mr. Delmas looked at House, as if to say, "ask away."

"Was your daughter in _any_ pornos?" asked House.

Everyone looked at him with incredulity.

"What?" asked House. "You never know what kind of information may be relevant in a situation like this."

House limped to a motorcycle that was parked in the school parking lot. It was in a "Handicapped Parking" space. He place his cane on a side slot, put on his helmet and drove past the ambulance.

"I think we had better tell Dad about this," said Aelita.

"Not a bad idea," said Jeremie. "He could run a scan of Lyoko and see if Xana's rearing his ugly head again."

They went to their dorm rooms and grabbed their scooters and skateboards. They then went past the entrance to the Academy and rode down a street to the direction of the hermitage. In the year since Franz Hopper was materialized, Aelita and her father had been remodeling inside the old place so that it was more livable, but still looked old on the outside, making it an excellent hideout, and all of its power came straight from the factory.

After fifteen minutes, the gang made it to their destination. They dismounted their scooters and walked to the door. Aelita rang the doorbell twice, and then knocked on the door three times. Shortly after, Franz came to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, everyone," said Franz. "Come on in."

They did so.

"What's happened?" asked Franz.

"We think that Xana may have infected one of the students with something," said Jeremie. "While we were trying to get dinner, Sissi had a reaction to one of the foods. She was knocked unconscious, and we had to call an ambulance."

"You think that Xana had something to do with a mere allergic reaction?" asked Franz.

"We all know that just because it's unlikely doesn't make it impossible," said Jeremie. "That's why we came to ask if you could check Lyoko for any sign of activity while we check on Sissi."

"You make a valid point, Jeremie," said Franz. "All right. I'll drive you to the hospital so that you can check on Sissi, and then I'll come back and do a scan of Lyoko, and see if Xana has done anything."

"Let's go," said Jeremie.

Franz lead them out to his car.

"Jeremie," he said, tossing Jeremie the keys. "You drive."

Jeremie got into the vehicle and drove the gang to the hospital where they were keeping Sissi.

When they arrived, they got out of the car, and Franz got into the driver's seat.

"I'll call you and let you know if there's been any activity on Lyoko," said Franz. "Come back when you can."

He rolled up his window and drove in the opposite direction.

"Think they'll let us in?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm not going to give them much choice," said Odd.

When they came to the entrance, they ran into Mr. Delmas.

"Della Robbia?" asked Mr. Delmas. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to check on Sissi."

"Very kind of you," said Mr. Delmas. "I was just on my way to see Dr. House. Would you all like to join me?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Sure," said Odd.

They walked into the ER to speak to Dr. House. Instead of Dr. House, however, they ended up running into a person with a much more professional look. He had just taken off his mask and was walking out of the operating room. The group decided to ask him where Dr. House was.

"Excuse me, is Dr. House in?" asked Ulrich.

"No, he's not. He is in his office, I think," said the man.

"At a time like this?" asked Mr. Delmas. "He's the one who diagnosed my daughter."

"Oh, you're the father to…" he picked up a notepad on a table outside the room. "Elizabeth Delmas?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am," said Mr. Delmas. "I'm Jean-Pierre Delmas. I'm the Principal at Kadic Academy."

"Well, you should know that your daughter is in good condition at the moment, and she's making a perfect recovery."

"And you are?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm James Wilson."

"What connection do you have with this case, Doctor?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"I am the head of this clinic's Oncology Department," said Wilson. "Dr. Cuddy, she's the Clinic Administrator, asked me to check your daughter for anything that might be cancerous in her body. Thankfully, however, I found absolutely no abnormalities. You have a very healthy daughter, sir."

"Well, our school keeps a very strict health code. I beg your pardon, Dr. Wilson, but you say that Dr. House is not working on my daughter?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"No, he's not. When she came in, he had his team come down to the ER to operate on her. They should be done in a minute. I'll introduce you to them."

As if on cue, three doctors came through the door and removed their headgear and masks. One was an African American man with facial hair, one was a white male, and the other was a white female.

"Mr. Delmas, this is Dr. Eric Foreman, one of our best neurologists," said Dr. Wilson, gesturing to the African American man.

"Good to meet you, doctor," said Mr. Delmas.

"My pleasure," said Dr. Foreman.

"This is Dr. Robert Chase," continued Wilson, gesturing to the white man.

"Dr. Chase," said Mr. Delmas.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," said Dr. Chase. He spoke with a heavy Australian accent.

"And this is Dr. Allison Cameron," finished Wilson, gesturing to the woman.

"How do you do, miss?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Dr. Cameron.

"Your daughter is going to be fine, sir," said Dr. Foreman. "I'm sorry if the absence of Dr. House caused a panic."

"Well, I thank you for your assurance, Dr. Foreman. But, he picked a lousy time to stay in his office. I mean, her life could have been in danger."

"No it couldn't have," said a voice from down the hall. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Dr. House limping into the room. His cane had a flame design painted on the bottom, and he was wearing the light blue t-shirt that he had earlier. He wasn't wearing anything that made him remotely resemble a doctor.

"And even if it was, we wouldn't have missed much," he said.

"He also picked a good time to come _out_ of his office," said Foreman.

"I heard someone talking. Anything I might enjoy?"

"We were talking about how you handed off the case to your team in order to avoid treating her yourself," said Wilson.

"Not a particularly interesting subject, but I'll run with it," replied House, taking out the same pill bottle he had taken out earlier, and popping another pill into his mouth.

Aelita had a look of befuddlement on her face.

"You diagnosed her, then didn't treat her. Or, if you did treat her, you did it without even so much as going to see her. How does a doctor do that to a patient?" she asked.

"Easy. He just doesn't give a crap about them."

Everybody just stared at him with their mouth open.

"That's a good thing," said House.

Everybody stood where they were, as if waiting for something.

"Are... you going to make me explain why?" asked House.

"Yes," said everyone simultaneously.

House rolled his eyes.

"Being near patients causes doctors to grow attached to them, and attachment gives you emotions. If emotions caused us to act rationally, they wouldn't be called emotions, now, would they?"

"Dr. House?" asked a woman who had just entered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy. I didn't see you there."

"We have a whole group of patients in the waiting room that need a doctor."

"Perfect. Why do I care?"

"You care because your paychecks are determined by your work ethic, which is put at risk every time you trivialize your patients."

"Well, if patients weren't meant to be trivialized, would they be called patients?" asked House.

"You haven't treated anyone all day," said Cuddy. "If you don't treat someone, I can have you fired."

"Yeah. That's true. Shame that you won't. There's a little thing called tenure."

"House…" said Cuddy in a dangerous voice.

"Fine! I'll be the adult here!" said House. "So, who do I treat?"

"Pick someone."

With that, he walked into the waiting room. Dr. Cuddy gestured for the group to follow them to her office when House began speaking.

"Hello, sick people, and their loved ones. For the purpose of saving a lot of time, and avoiding any boring chitchat later, I'm Dr. Gregory House. You can call me Greg. I am one of _three_ doctors currently staffing this clinic this evening. I am a _bored_ certified diagnostician, with a double specialty in infectious disease and nephrology. I am also the only doctor currently employed at this clinic who's forced to be here against his will. That is true, isn't it?" he asked, turning back to look at Dr. Cuddy.

"But, not to worry," he continued, "because, for most of you, this job can be done by a monkey with a bottle of Motrin. Speaking of which, if you're particularly annoying, you might see me reach for these." He pulled out a bottle of pills. "This is vicodin. It's mine. You can't have any. And, no, I do not have a pain management problem. I have a _pain_ problem. But who knows? Maybe I'm wrong." His eyes widened. "Maybe I'm too stoned to tell!"

A couple of the patients' eyes widened at this.

"So, who wants me?" asked Dr. House.

Everyone just stayed where they were.

"And… who would rather wait for one of the other two guys?"

Everyone in the waiting room raised their hands.

"Well. Problem solved. I'll be in my office if any of you change your minds. Anything else?"

When Dr. Cuddy said nothing, House turned on his heel and walked off without another word, and seemingly satisfied.

"What is with that guy?" asked Odd. "Is he a doctor or what? He didn't even _try_ to treat anyone."

"Don't underestimate him. Almost everyone who has ever met him has made that mistake," said Wilson.

"What's to underestimate?" asked Yumi. "Is this Dr. House that good?"

"He's that good," said Wilson.

"How good is 'That good?'" asked Odd.

"He once diagnosed a whole waiting room full of patients in under a minute," said Wilson, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "All of them were correct."

The members of the Lyoko Gang were all thinking the same thing, now: "Maybe there's more to House than meets the eye."

To Be Continued…

Read and Review. Let me know what you guys think. I think I depicted House pretty accurately, but I'm not sure.


	2. Worse Things

"Code: House"

"Code: House"

By cdc100

Summary: When some students at Kadic Academy fall ill, it is up to Dr. Gregory House to save them.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation. If anybody is wondering about the night terror thing, I got it from Boston Legal. I might use more story points from Boston Legal.

Note: I don't know if I'm spelling Jeremie's name right. I've seen it spelled, "Jeremie," and "Jeremy," so just bear with me. If anyone thinks I should change the spelling, send me a review. Yolande is pronounced, "Yo-lawn-duh." And if you're going to read this story, PLEASE at least have the decency to leave a review!

Chapter Two

"Worse Things"

Later in the day, Sissi was lying in a bed, unconscious. She had not made a complete recovery yet. Dr. Cuddy led the Lyoko Gang and Mr. Delmas to her room to check up on her.

"This doesn't look like just an allergic reaction," said Jeremie. "Nor just a slight case of food poisoning."

"Well, what else could it be, Belpois?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"I don't know," said Jeremie. That wasn't the whole truth. In all honesty, he knew what else it could be. He just didn't know if his hunch was correct.

"We ran every test we could think of, but all we could deduce was that she had food poisoning," said Dr. Cuddy. "We could always let you know if we think of something else."

"Please do," said Mr. Delmas. He gestured to the Lyoko gang to leave the room, and told them that he would follow. He kissed his daughter on the head, and left the room. Dr. Cuddy led the gang back to her office and paged Dr. House so as to discuss Sissi's condition.

"He should be here at any minute," said Dr. Cuddy.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago," said Odd, earning a nudge from Ulrich.

Suddenly, Dr. Cuddy got a look on her face that simply said, "Oh, come on."

"Would you all excuse me for a second?" asked Dr. Cuddy.

She stepped out of her office, and walked to the elevator. The gang and Mr. Delmas turned to watch. They saw Dr. House standing in front of the elevator with a backpack on his back. As the elevator door opened, he was just about to walk in when Dr. Cuddy stopped him. The Lyoko gang opened the door so as to hear their conversation.

"I was expecting you in my office twenty minutes ago," said Dr. Cuddy.

"Really?" said Dr. House. He faked a puzzled look. "That's odd, because I had no intention of being in your office twenty minutes ago."

"What? You think we have nothing to talk about?"

House faked his puzzled look yet again.

"No, I… just can't think of anything I'd be interested in."

"I sign your paychecks," said Cuddy.

"I have tenure," said House. He began to walk toward the elevator once again. "Aren't you going to… grab my cane? Stop me from leaving?"

"Come on, that would be juvenile, wouldn't it?" She grabbed House by the shoulder. "You know, I can still fire you if you don't do your job."

"I'm in here from nine to five."

"Yet your billings are virtually non-existent."

Dr. House sighed.

"Rough here," he said.

"You have no requests for your consults," said Dr. Cuddy.

"I call back. Sometimes… I misdial."

"You are six years behind on your obligations to the clinic!"

"You see? I was right. This does _not _interest me."

"Six years times three weeks? You owe me better than four months."

House looked really irritated now.

"It's five o' clock. I'm going home."

"You know, the only reason I don't fire you is because your reputation is still worth something to this clinic."

House scoffed.

"Excellent! We have a point of agreement. You're _not _going to fire me."

"Your reputation won't last long if you don't do your job. You're all hospital, no clinic. All I want is for you to do your job."

"But, as the philosopher, Jagger, once said, 'You can't always get what you want.'" The elevator door opened, and Dr. House stepped in. He pushed a button, and the elevator door closed.

"It seems that the good doctor finds Sissi's condition about as interesting as a bag of toenail clippings," said William.

"Possibly less," said Jeremie, raising his eyebrows.

Dr. Cuddy walked back into her office looking slightly frustrated.

"How much of that did you hear, exactly?" she asked.

"All of it," conceded Mr. Delmas.

"Well, then you've seen Dr. House's true colors," replied Cuddy.

"If one of my employees treated me like that, they'd be fired in an instant," said Mr. Delmas.

"I would love to. Success and correctness has caused his head to swell, but therein lays the problem," said Dr. Cuddy. "The son of a bitch is the best doctor we have."

"Even so, there's not much point of having a good doctor work for you if he has no work ethic."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mr. Delmas," said Dr. Cuddy.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"I have an idea that'll light the proverbial fire under his ass," she said with a smile. "But enough about that. Your daughter still has some recovering to do, and Dr. House will be here in the morning to attend to her."

"He himself?" asked Odd.

"Well, no, he'll most likely have his team on it, but he'll be the one calling the shots."

"How comforting," said Ulrich under his breath.

After a few hours at the hospital, the group decided that they'd better head back to the academy.

"One of us is going to have to stay here and keep an eye on Sissi," said Jeremie.

"I volunteer," said Odd.

Mr. Delmas eyed Odd suspiciously.

"Well, you have to monitor the students, right? The others are all shot with homework. And, well, there's the fact that I never turn in my homework," said Odd.

Mr. Delmas considered all that Odd had said.

"Alright. You can stay and monitor Sissi. I'll give you straight B's on your next report card if you do a good job."

"C pluses will work fine for me," said Odd.

Delmas looked puzzled.

"Face it, nobody's going to believe that _I _got straight B's."

"Good point. Okay, straight C pluses. Good night, Della Robbia."

"'Night, sir," said Odd.

The group parted ways. Delmas and the gang went outside the hospital doors, and Odd went back to Sissi's room. When he entered, he went over to the bed and pulled up her covers. He then pulled out a cot that the hospital staff had put next to her bed, unfolded it, and got into his bed clothes.

"I know this would be one heck of a sight for you to see," said Odd, finishing with his dressing.

"Good night, Sissi," he said, sliding into the cot. "I suppose there's a silver lining to sharing a room with you. Nobody to complain about my snoring."

"Do you need somebody to drive you back?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Oh, no," said Ulrich. "We've arranged for somebody to come and pick us up."

"Well, then, I'll see you when you get back. Don't any of you worry about curfew. I've told Jim the situation, and he'll let you off for arriving late."

"Thank you, sir," said Jeremie.

Mr. Delmas got into his car and drove off.

"I'll call Dad," said Aelita, picking up her phone and dialing a number. "Yeah, Dad? We just got finished at the hospital." She paused for a second.

"You what?" she asked, after a minute. "He did? Well, hurry and pick us up, so we can attend to it. All right. Love you, daddy."

She hung up her phone.

"Xana?" asked Jeremie.

Aelita nodded.

"He activated a tower in the Desert Region, but for some reason, it can't be _de_-activated."

"Say what?" asked William. "Are you telling me that it's permanently activated, and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Well, in order to understand what's going on, we're going to need to head back to school, and get the whole story from Dad. He should be here to pick us up at any-"

She was interrupted by a pair of flashing lights, and the sound of an engine.

"Minute," she finished.

"Get in the car," said Franz. "We have a lot to talk about. I'll explain along the way."

Everyone got into the car with Franz, and he drove as fast as he could, without breaking the speed limit, back to the Hermitage.

"What's going on, Daddy?" asked Aelita.

"I'm not entirely certain, dear, but I'll try to explain it to the best of my knowledge."

The gang was listening.

"I trust that Aelita has already told you about Xana's new untouchable tower?" asked Franz.

The group nodded.

"Well, he's using this new tower to spread a virus around the area. Sissi was the first victim."

"Do we know what the virus is?" asked Jeremie.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. It's nothing that any of the authorities have ever seen, or Sissi would be well by now, but once you and I figure out what it is, we should be able to find a cure for it."

"Me and you?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes. I'm probably going to need your help to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you were able to figure out how my programs and equipment worked, and understood it, you were able to figure out how to materialize both me and Aelita, and you can type ten times faster than I can."

"All valid points," said Jeremie. "When do we start?"

"Since Spring Break starts tomorrow, you can all come by the Hermitage at nine in the morning."

"You got it," said Ulrich.

Franz pulled to a stop at the front gates of Kadic Academy. The gang stepped out and turned toward the car.

"We'll be out to meet you as early as we can tomorrow morning, Daddy," said Aelita.

Franz nodded, rolled up his window, and drove in the direction of the Hermitage.

The gang began walking toward their dorm rooms. The whole time, Aelita noticed that Jeremie looked ghastly and worried.  
"Is everything alright, Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aelita," said Jeremie.

Aelita could see through his charade.

"You're a poor liar," she said, causing the gang to stop in their tracks. "Tell me what's wrong, Jeremie."

"It's just that we know so little about this illness. If it did this to Sissi, who knows what it could do to any of us? And who knows who could be next?"

Aelita put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Jeremie. You and Daddy will figure it out."

She smiled at him. After a minute, Jeremie smiled back. They walked back to their rooms, and went their separate ways.

When Jeremie got to his room, he immediately began dressing into his pajamas and took off his glasses. Since it was ten at night, he decided that it was a little too late to work on anything to counteract Xana, and went to bed.

His dreams were nothing new. He dreamed of Aelita by his side. He blushed as she leaned in, and kissed him. She then released him from the kiss, then scooted closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, and then…

He woke up. He began cursing himself in his mind.

_Damn it. Damn you, dreams. Why do you torture me like this?_

He tried without success to go back to sleep. After a while, his mind wandered to Aelita again.

_When am I finally going to work up the courage to tell her how I feel?_

Just as he thought this, somebody opened his door. Jeremie reached for his glasses, and put them on. He flipped on the light, and saw Aelita standing in the doorway.

"Jeremie…" she said. She then began to fall forward.

"Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremie, as he jumped out of the bed and stopped her from falling. He checked her pulse, to find that it was very slow. Jeremie panicked. He hoped against hope that she had not contracted Sissi's illness. He didn't have time to think now. He had to get help, and fast. He picked Aelita up and held her in the bridal position, and ran as fast as he could to Jim's room. When he made it there, he kicked on the door.

"Jim! Jim! Wake up! Wake up! Aelita's sick! We need help!"

Jim raced to the door and opened it to find Jeremie standing outside the door, Aelita in his hands.

"Lay her on the floor, Jeremie," said Jim.

He did so slowly, so as not to injure her.

"What happened?" asked Jim.

"She came to my room, opened the door, and passed out!" said Jeremie.

"Did she hit the floor?" asked Jim.

"No, believe it or not, I actually caught her before that happened!" said Jeremie.

"Alright, we need to get help. You go see if you can make it to Mr. Delmas's room. Have him call 911, and get an AED. Wake up whoever you can!"

"You got it!" said Jeremie. He ran down the hall, and made his way to Mr. Delmas's room. He knocked on the door as loud as he could.

"Mr. Delmas! Aelita's ill! She passed out!"

The door to Mr. Delmas's room opened, and out walked Mr. Delmas in his bed clothes.

"She passed out in my room! Jim has her down the hall! He asked me to get you and whoever I could to wake up!"

"All right. Jeremie, calm down. I'll tend to the matter. Go wake Yolande and tell her to meet me in the hall with Jim."

"He also said for you to call 911 and get an AED."

"I'll do that. Just go wake Yolande, and see who else you can wake up from there. Tell her to meet me in the hall with Jim, and that Aelita is far from well."

"Right," said Jeremie, running in the direction of the infirmary.

He came to Yolande's door and knocked as loud as he could.

"Yolande?! Open up! It's me, Jeremie! Aelita's ill! She needs help!"

Yolande opened the door.

"Where is she?"

"Mr. Delmas told me to tell you to meet him in the hall in the boys' dorms. She needs help, now," said Jeremie.

Yolande raced up the hall to find Mr. Delmas and Jim, whiled Jeremie ran the other direction to try and wake Ms. Hertz.

_In the hall…_

Yolande had just made it to Mr. Delmas and Aelita.

"You made it," said Mr. Delmas. "She's going cold. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

His cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Delmas?" asked a deep voice at the end of the line.

"Yes? Who is this?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"It's Dr. Foreman. We met this afternoon?"

"Ah, yes. What is it, Doctor?"

"There's some bad news about your daughter. She's getting worse, not better. She's gone cold, and she's not breathing. Her appendages are starting to swell as well. The good thing is that her heart is still beating. However, we'll need to start her on a respirator to keep her going. We'll need your consent for this."  
"Put her on that respirator, Dr. Foreman, and hold on to her. Another student just got sick. We'll be in as soon as we can."

"We'll send you an ambulance," said Dr. Foreman. "Do whatever you can, but it's imperative that you try to keep the other students away from her."

"Right," said Mr. Delmas, hanging up his phone.

_At the hospital…_

"She's breathing by herself again," said Chase.

"We bought some time, we just don't know how much," said Cameron.

Chase squinted his eyes. Cameron saw this, and looked in the direction that he was looking. Sissi's arm was now swollen. Chase walked to her bedside and picked up her arm. Cameron followed suit. They looked at her arm, and saw yellow spots below the elbow.

"I think House needs to see this…" said Chase.

"I just got off the phone with the father," said Foreman, walking over to them. "One of the academy's other students just contracted whatever this is. I just dispatched an ambulance. They should be picking her up any second now."

_Back at the school…_

The ambulance came and picked up Aelita, and Jeremie insisted on riding along with her to make sure that she made the trip.

"Don't worry Aelita," he said to her unconscious body. "You're going to be all right."

They finally came to a stop just outside the Emergency Room. The paramedics hauled Aelita's body out of the ambulance, and began running with her down the hall, Jeremie following close behind.

"Has she lost any blood?" asked one of the paramedics.

"No, but she hasn't been breathing," said another.

"Her heart is still going. Slowly," said yet another.

"She may have had an allergic reaction. We'll have to test for it," said the first one.

"She hasn't eaten anything in the last three hours, so we can rule out food," said Jeremie.

"Thanks," said the second paramedic.

"I don't care what you guys have to do, just make sure that she doesn't die, are we clear?" asked Jeremie.

"We're going to do what we can, son," said the first paramedic.

Jeremie stopped and lagged behind as the paramedics took Aelita into the Emergency room.

"Hang in there, Aelita! We'll figure out what's wrong!"

The paramedics disappeared behind the doors of the E.R.

Jeremie ran back to the waiting room, and talked to the woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the woman.

"Do you know how I can reach Dr.'s House, Foreman, Cameron or Chase?"

"Dr. House checked out at five, but Dr.'s Foreman, Chase and Cameron should be in the lab. I'll page them for you."

"Thank you," said Jeremie.

Jeremie sat in the waiting room. He was tapping his foot. He had never been so anxious about anything in his life, even when Aelita almost died when the factory ran out of power.

He was looking at the ground while he was thinking all of this. After a while, he noticed three pairs of feet in front of him. He looked up to see Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, and Dr. Cameron.

"You came in here earlier, didn't you?" asked Cameron.

"Yes."

"Jeremie, right?" asked Chase.

"Yes. Jeremie Belpois."

"We looked at your friend, Aelita and found that she has the same thing as your friend, Sissi."

"She has it, too?" asked Jeremie.

"Don't worry," said Foreman. "Their conditions haven't become worse. But…"

"But what?" asked Jeremie.

"Sissi has a swollen arm. Nothing life-threatening has happened yet, but this is something that not a lot of viruses cause."

"So, what are you guys going to do?" asked Jeremie.

"We have her on some antibiotics. We'll keep her on those until tomorrow morning, at which time, Dr. House will be in, and we can diagnose the problem."

"You're confident that she'll be all right until tomorrow?" asked Jeremie.

"We're certain, Jeremie," said Cameron. "Aelita will be okay."

Jeremie looked into her eyes and knew that she meant what she said.

"Would it be all right if I stayed at the hospital tonight, just to make sure that she's well?"

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron looked at each other. They then looked back at Jeremie.

"You can stay with your friend," said Dr Foreman, "but first, we'll need you to go get cleaned up. We'll also need to give you some vaccines. We still don't know what she has, so we can't take any chances."

Jeremie nodded his head.

"Just point me to the cleaning room, and I'm there."

"Take that hall, go down till you reach the ER, and then take a right. After that, keep going until you find a sign that says, 'Cleaning.'"

Jeremie nodded his head, and then ran down the hall to the clean room.

After he had finished scrubbing himself down, he proceeded to the lab to get his injections. After he was finished with the vaccinations, his arm hurt like hell, but to Jeremie, his pain was well worth the price. He made his way down to the room where Aelita was being kept and got out the extra cot that they had brought in. He drew the blinds over the glass walls of the room, and unfolded the cot. Before he got into the bed, however, he went into the hall to make a couple of phone calls. The first one was to Mr. Delmas.

"Hello? Mr. Delmas?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes, Jeremie?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"I just thought that I'd call you and let you know about Sissi and Aelita. The doctors have put them both on antibiotics and they say that they will keep them well until morning."

"Did they say what they would do after they were finished with the antibiotics?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"They said that they aren't sure what they have anymore, but they are fairly sure that Aelita has the same thing as Sissi. They are going to have Dr. House come in the morning to try and figure out what they have."

"I will come in the morning to check on all of you. If you get the chance, I would like you to check on Della Robbia. We don't need this illness spreading around."

Jeremie nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll get to it when I can. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Jeremie, and good luck."

Jeremie hung up the phone and dialed the number for Franz's phone.

"Franz?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes, Jeremie? What is it?"

"We have a serious problem."

"What is it?"

"Aelita has become infected with the same virus as Sissi. The doctors have just started her on a wide spectrum of antibiotics. But, our problem is that she is unconscious right now, so she can't go to Lyoko with the others, which means that we are going to have to find a different way to deal with this."

"I'm going to the factory right now. I will begin scanning Lyoko for any data that I might be able to find. In the morning, I will pick up William, Yumi and Ulrich, and come to the hospital."

"I'll see you then, Franz," said Jeremie.

He hung up the phone, and then walked down the hall toward Sissi and Odd's room to check on them.

To Be Continued…


	3. Letter to my Readers

Dear Readers,

How have you all been? I hope that you guys haven't been too worried about me.

I'll cut to the chase. I want to let you guys all know that I'm not dead, and that I fully intend to continue writing on . But I also want to apologize for you all, dearly, that I have not updated many of my fics in so long. I have just been so terribly busy with a ton of things going on with my life. I have just now finished with a particularly exhausting semester in college. I am going a journalism program, which requires me to take four pre-requisite classes. I only took one pre-req last year, but I made the stupid mistake of taking two this semester, which, frankly, I think I should have taken in separate semesters. The class that got at me the most was my reporting, which kept me up until five o'clock in the morning working on its assignments at least five times. And the bad part is, I still didn't finish with anything higher than a C in that class. Add that to the fact that I spent most of that semester looking for a job close to campus that would pay well, and trying to get whatever relaxation out of it that I could, which wasn't much. However, the good thing is that I will have a semester coming up with a less hectic schedule, where I will only have one class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'm hoping that the freed-up schedule will allow me to work more on my fanfictions, help my good friend and confidant Dartz the Fire Demon with his, and allow me to work on my book ideas without having too much interference from work, school, and/or recreation.

I should let you guys also know that a lot of things have happened since I've been in college that may have an effect on some of the stories that I write. You can decide whether or not they are good. When I got into college, I joined their anime club, and got on a huge anime and video game kick, even bigger than when I was in high school. So, I started watching a lot of anime that I had never seen before, in addition to watching anime that I had seen back in my younger days. Some of the anime that I got hooked on/introduced to were Ghost Stories, Soul Eater, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Dragon Ball, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Azumanga Daioh, and quite a few others. I also watched such oldies as the classic Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Monster Rancher, The Big O, and again, quite a few others. Close to X-mas vacation, I got traumatized by watching Elfen Lied, which, I can appreciate now, but for some reason, really scares me on some levels, and was somewhat depressing for me, too. I also got to experience attending a convention for the first time in my life. I went to Sakura-Con as Zero from Code Geass and met quite a few voice actors, including Michael Sinterniklaas, the voice actor for the Dark Magician, who was kind enough to sign all three of my deck copies. The trip was very fun for me, and it has given me a greater ambition to be a writer, and to pursue my dream of becoming a professional voice actor. After I got done with that year, over the summer, I got into some really good shows and games. I bought and watched the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I began to play the Assassin's Creed video games, which, for not being an RPG, are pretty freakin' cool! And I also got into one of the most beautifully-done RPG's I've ever seen: Eternal Sonata. In addition, my roommate from last year got me interested in some other games, including the Star Ocean games, and the Tales video games by Namco Bandai.

I know I'm droning, but all of this stuff has a point, I promise. I want to tell you guys my plans for the future of my stories. The updates will be gradual, but since I can't give you guys an actual update right now, I want to tell you what you can expect to happen with my stories in the future.

I'll go ahead and list each of my stories now and my plans for each.

My Kingdom Hearts Adventures – As this was the very first fanfiction I've ever done, I'll tell you my plans for this one first. I am not all to satisfied with how this one turned out. I won't take it down completely, but I am going to re-do a lot of the content with a whole new cast of characters, and re-do the dialogue quite a bit different. You can expect this fic to be good. It'll be all about the characters who represent me and my friends, and how we help Sora through all the worlds of the series. Once we have finished with the Kingdom Hearts storyline, my characters will start going to different worlds to make the fic more interesting. They will go back into the past and visit each of the Final Fantasy worlds, and many other worlds that are the product of Square-Enix. And since these two anime are Square-Enix, I will also have my characters and Sora and the gang visit Death City, the place where Soul Eater mainly takes place, and Amestris, the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. After that, you can expect the characters in the story to visit many other worlds, including plenty of non-Disney, non-Square-Enix worlds, such as the worlds of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the world of Eternal Sonata, and if you guys are at all interested, possibly a few comic book worlds. Eventually, the story will get to the point where pretty much every beloved fictional character you can think of will have interacted with the gang and with each other. My point is, since the point of Kingdom Hearts was that you could go to just about any universe and have fun, I've decided to greatly expand on that. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it.

Code: Insomnia – This story has had a lot of ups and downs, and it's one of the favorites of mine that I've written. I wrote this one when I was going through kind of a rough time in my life and a Code Lyoko kick at the same time. I want you guys to know that this will probably be one of the first stories that I update. I'm considering doing re-vamps on the story. But you guys can tell me if you think it needs re-vamped or not. If not, I'll keep it the way it is. I might update it with two or three more chapters and be done with the story. Might be more. Who knows? But I can assure you that they will be long chapters. And don't you worry about the couples in this story. They will be going strong by the end.

The Fullmetal Titan – This story is probably my greatest success, because at the time, there were very few, if any, Fullmetal Alchemist x Teen Titan cross-overs. I can assure you that I will be continuing this bigtime, but I just need to figure out how the plot will go. It may be a while before you see an update. I don't intend for the story to go on particularly long, as most of the stuff that happens to Ed and Al are best left in the world of Amestris. However, after I'm done with this, you could possibly expect a sequel. Only instead of Fullmetal Alchemist, you will see the Teen Titans team up with the students of the DWMA from Soul Eater.

Code: House – I may end up discontinuing this or putting it up for adoption. I don't know what I was doing with it, but I think at the time, my Code Lyoko kick and my House kick kinda crashed into each other. There have been some requests to adopt this, and I may just take you up on it, but let me get some things figured out with it first, and I'll let you know what I decide.

Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice – I'm going to be totally honest. I came up with this because I was just frustrated as heck with Love Hina's storyline. I have never felt more sorry for a main character in an anime in my entire life. Well, unless you count the main character of Elfen Lied, but she doesn't get knocked around and called a pervert for things that she does by accident. (And if she did, the poor soul who did that would die a very painful death.) So, since I was on a huge Burn Notice kick at the time, I figured, how many other ways are there that could make Keitaro a badass? So, I decided to do this. I'm going to do some re-structuring of this story, and maybe catch up on Burn Notice in order to get a clearer idea of how I want this story to advance. In any case, you'll probably see an update in Fullmetal Titan sooner than an update for this one.

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Second World War – I was on a huge History high when I started writing this. I thought it might be fun to continue Fullmetal Alchemist's story where the original 2003 series left off. In order to do this one, I'm going to need massive amounts of history in my head, so this will probably be updated latest of all, but be assured I still plan to continue it.

So, that's all for current ones, but I did come up with a few new story ideas that I plan to work on. Sometimes a guy needs to start something new in order to get the creative juices flowing so that he can work on the stuff he already has. So, here are my plans for future stories.

Unnamed Harry Potter Story – This is a story that will take place between Harry's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. He, and his friends take a trip to America for a "summer semester" at an American wizard and witch school, where they meet an American version of their DA. You can expect to see a lot of action in this one, as Harry and his new American friends will be fighting muggle criminals as well as dark wizards. You can also expect a lot of hilarity involving a younger kid with a crush on Hermione.

Assassin's Creed: Elf Song – This fic will be a cross-over of Assassin's Creed and Elfen Lied. The basic plot will be that Kaede's lifetime will be altered quite a bit. Before she can become the psychotic killer that she's made to be in the series, she will be adopted by a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins. And when her new father is put in danger, she will have to learn the ways of the Assassins. I won't spoil too much of the story for you, but you can expect to see a lot of the bad things that happened in Elfen Lied rectified, and I'm hoping you'll get to see plenty of our two favorite Assassins: Altair ibn-La'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I realize that this will deviate greatly from Elfen Lied's plotline, but I think you should all understand that when I saw Elfen Lied, the first few episodes scared me so much that I could hardly sleep. I swore off of it until my curiosity overwhelmed me so much that I went ahead and finished the series, only to find it one of the most depressing anime I've ever seen. I hated seeing all the bad things in the series happen to characters that didn't really deserve them. I guess you could say that my writing this story is so that I might be better able to handle the series, and the way I've got it thought out, you can expect a pretty interesting cross.

Unnamed Code Lyoko x Eternal Sonata fanfiction – I haven't totally figured out what I'll do with this, or how it'll happen, but I just thought that Code Lyoko and Eternal Sonata would make an interesting cross. Of course, based on my experience with Code Lyoko fanfictions, very few franchises work very well for a cross, but I'd be interested to hear what you think of this idea.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic – This story will take place post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The original series. My intent is to have Yugi come on a show and be interviewed by sports reporters, as Duel Monsters is becoming more and more widely recognized as a sport. Yugi will answer general questions, including, what I think, would be his plans for after the series and before GX. I originally meant for this story to be a celebration of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s tenth anniversary. But this will be a little late, so I will wish Yu-Gi-Oh! a happy belated anniversary when I post it.

In addition to all of these, I have recently come up with a few real world ventures. I still have my book series to finish. I'd like to publish it when I finish, but I think that publishers will be more apt to publish a series than a single book. And I'm thinking three will be the magic number. As soon as I finish with my first book ideas, I'd like to move on to some other ideas I've come up with. I'll also be spending a lot of my time writing a screenplay for a movie idea that I came up with for me and my closest friends to make and act in. I hope that you are all entertained with the stories that I crank out, and I want to apologize once again for not having updated in a while.

I hope that this is not becoming too repetitive – me posting messages on my stories to tell you all about my situation. It's just easier than typing up individual messages. I will not make a habit of going this long without doing anything with my fanfiction account. I encourage you all to comment or message me with any advice, pointers or ideas you might have.

Your obedient servant,

Cdc100


End file.
